


Thawing the Iceman

by novemberhush



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Harvey wonders how he lets Mike talk him into these things, M/M, Mike reminds him it's because he thinks Mike is really hot, bed sharing, marvey, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Mike has talked his way into Harvey's bed and the coolest guy in New York City isn't freaking out in the slightest. Nuh-uh. Nope. Definitely not. But then, Mike's always been able to make Harvey lose his cool, hasn't he?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlePinkPencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePinkPencil/gifts).



> Hey! So I posted this over on tumblr a while back, but only getting around to transferring it over here now. Written for my friend, LittlePinkPencil over on tumblr, for the prompt, "Quit touching me. Your feet are cold." As always, none of the characters herein belong to me. :-)

  
“Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”

  
Harvey had known it was a mistake letting his associate share his bed, but he’d been powerless against the pitiful, if somewhat unbelievable, pleas Mike had made, claiming the couch was uncomfortable. That couch was heavenly and they both knew it, but if Mike wanted in his bed Harvey hadn’t the strength to deny him.

  
He was aware he was playing with fire. He’d already let Mike get too close to him emotionally. It wasn’t wise to allow him to do the same physically. And so he tried to keep him at bay with accusations of freezing extremities.

  
As usual, Mike had other ideas.

  
Shifting closer, he lifted Harvey’s arm and snuggled underneath it, throwing one of his own arms and a leg over the increasingly panicked Mr. Specter.

Smiling into Harvey’s neck, he remarked, “I think we both know I’m not the one with cold feet in this relationship. Yes, Harvey, I said ‘relationship’. Now, if you’re done having your little freak out, can we please go to sleep? I have big plans for you in the morning and you’re gonna wanna be at the top of your game…”

Mike’s words sent a warm feeling cascading through Harvey, right down to his toes, melting any resistance he had left.

  
“Yes, sir,” he muttered, pulling Mike in even closer.

  
A whispered, “Good boy,” was his only reward. Well, until morning, that is…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you'd like to say hi, feel free to swing by the comments section, or come talk to me on tumblr, where I'm also known as novemberhush. xxx


End file.
